


Night Terrors

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Even on her first night being out of Wentworth Franky is still haunted by Ferguson.





	Night Terrors

Franky could hear the snapping of the gloves ringing in the room.

The coldness of the slot covering her skin in goose bumps as she was held against the wall hand wrapped around throat.

“We both know I won’t find anything. You’re not stupid enough to allow that. So why did you really agree to this? Missing Miss Westfall?” Franky could feel the Freak’s warm breath on her face and feel the gloved hand on her thigh. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Frank screamed lashing out with all her strength. 

“Franky! Franky! Wake up baby it’s just a dream!” Bridget didn’t want to have to hold Franky down, but with how she was lashing out she was concerned she might hurt herself. “Franky it’s okay baby, you’re okay.” Bridget couldn’t help but let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she saw Franky’s frantic eyes. “It’s okay. You’re safe. Focus on breathing.” Bridget watched as Franky became more and more aware of her surroundings. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Franky leaned into the hand that Bridget had placed on her cheek. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” Bridget was trying to comfort her, but she wasn’t sure how well it was working. "Whatever you want to do is okay. You don't have to talk about it." 

“It wasn’t a dream. God I felt her breath and her hands. Do you remember how I told you about when Kim tried to fuck my parole?”

“I do.” Bridget tucked some hair behind Franky’s ear. 

“I had to agree to a cavity search to get to my hearing. But when I agreed, it wasn’t Bennet. Ferguson made her leave and it was just us.” Franky started to explain with a frown. “Fuck it was the worst.”

“I’m sorry. That never should have happened.” Bridget wasn't sure what else she could do to make her feel better besides keeping physical contact. 

"Hey I never have to deal with her again." Franky grinned.

"No you never have to see her again let alone be in that situation." Bridget couldn't help but smile at that fact. Franky was a lot calmer now that she knew it was all over and she was safe.

"You regret letting me in your bed now?" 

"This could happen every night and I will never regret having you here. You are worth all of it." 


End file.
